Love Is Black And White
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: Jazz is in love with Prowl, who feels the same for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jazz was in love with Prowl.

The chipper black and white saboteur couldn't have been more surprised once he realized his feelings for the uptight tactician.

Sure, Jazz got on well with everyone, including Prowl-somewhat.

But to be deeply falling for his co-SIC?

Jazz rubbed his face and decided to let his feelings stew for a few days and see if they went away.

After all, he _was_ the 'mech's man' of the Ark; always snagging one bot or another for his voracious appetite for interfacing.

And when femmes came, which was rare, he didn't hesitate to butter up to them as well.

But to be seriously in love with one bot in particular?

And Prowl at that?

It would ruin his reputation for the best interface bot in Autobot history, if he had to stay faithful to one single bot now.

The idea was almost frightening.

Sure, Jazz had had many lovers, way more then he bothered to count, but never one of his own.

He had plenty of small crushes on nearly everybot he came into contact with on a daily basis, but true, deep love as different.

He considered telling Prowl at first, but something inside him shrunk back from confessing.

What if Prowl said no?

Usually when told no, Jazz could figure out a way to do it anyway, but you can't force love.

And right now, if Prowl told him he couldn't love him back, Jazz felt as if his spark would break.

But Jazz's new-found feelings wouldn't let him rest, and he finally relented to the inner burning sensation and went to talk with Prowl.

First, Jazz hunted up an excuse to go see Prowl, in case he chickened out and couldn't tell Prowl.

He decided he was just coming in to annoy him into taking a break for a bit, typical right?

The spy really hoped so; all he could think of was what if Prowl said no or got angry with him?

Jazz felt like he was betraying himself as he dragged his peds towards Prowl's office.

The issue of love came so easy to him that it felt as though he had suddenly changed bodies now that he found himself floundering about what to say to Prowl.

After all, he was known as the lover bot, wasn't he?

Jazz took a deep breath and told himself firmly that he could do this, it was far less scary and dangerous then leaping upon Megatron's lap while the warlord was seated on his throne and tying pink ribbons to his spare cannon on his back, then escaping before Megatron got his ugly hands around him.

But Jazz found himself feeling braver about facing the evil leader one-on-one then facing Prowl right now.

Suddenly he found himself at Prowl's door.

Gulping, he lifted his hand to knock, then remembered that he never knocked, just barged in.

Where had the inclination to knock come from anyway?

Oh well, maybe it would make Prowl more receptive to him anyway.

Jazz knocked.

Unbeknownst to Jazz, he had been acting strangely while struggling with his feelings, and had a group of very curious bots watching him from the monitors.

A very _large_ group; in fact, most if not all the Ark save himself and Prowl were staring into the monitors in Red Alert's office, watching him hesitantly knock at Prowl's door for the first time ever.

Even when he was in trouble, and going in to be punished, he always just threw open the door and charged headlong inside.

This just added to the growing list of odd behaviors for the dapper spy, and the growing conviction that Jazz was head-over-heels for their strict military strategist seemed more likely by the klik.

The whole morning, Jazz had been more quiet then normal, and seemed very distracted, making Prime call his name four times before he responded- without much interest!

He kept staring at Prowl, though he would catch himself, firmly look elsewhere, but his visor seemed to have mind of its own and soon he would be gawking again.

Jazz even blushed when Prowl wished him good morning like he always did, and was lost for words, fumbling over his reply.

And when Prowl had asked for some help, as the energon dispenser was seemingly jammed, Jazz literally shoved other bots out of his path as he rushed to Prowl's rescue.

Jazz had always been an eager helper, but if someone else tried to get there first, he would courteously slow down for them.

And he had been humming love songs all morning.

Nothing really too unusual about that, except that his visor was trained on Prowl and only Prowl as he hummed.

Moreover, when Sideswipe had tried to make some 'friendly advances' and rubbed Jazz suggestively when he slid into the seat beside him, Jazz just mumbled something about "not now Sideswipe" Which was _really_ unusual.

Jazz never, _ever_ , said no to a bot trying to 'face with him, ever.

And he almost never used whole names unless it was really important, Jazz was a huge fan of using nicknames for everyone all the time.

When Blaster had tried to ask him about it, Jazz acted as if he'd been struck, and glared at Blaster like his friend had accused him of switching sides.

"I am _not_ preoccupied with Prowl." He had snapped, then spun on his heel and marched off without another word.

The funny thing was, Blaster had never mentioned Prowl by name.

He had merely asked if Jazz was preoccupied with anyone.

The inhabitants of the Ark sure had a laugh out of the spark-breaker bot having the tables turned on him this time, but they had sobered up once the thought that Prowl might refuse him entered their heads.

It would crush Jazz, they all knew.

He was very emotional, though you would never know it at times.

So everybot held their breath while waiting for Prowl to let Jazz in.

It seemed to take forever, and Jazz seemed like he was going to explode out of nervousness by the time Prowl called from within.

"Come in Jazz."

Looking sheepish, Jazz swallowed again and pushed open the door.

His visor found Prowl at once, and remained locked in the other's icy gaze as he nearly stumbled to the chair across from the stern bot, who sat still and silently watched Jazz as he seated himself, fidgeting anxiously.

"H-hey Prowl." Jazz squeaked, and several bots snickered.

Jazz never squeaked when talking, he was always suave and overwhelmingly in control of himself during interactions with smitten bots.

"Hello Jazz. What brings you here?" Prowl said coolly, watching Jazz over his steepled fingers.

"He's torturing Jazz on purpose." Perceptor groaned as Jazz squirmed helplessly under the unyielding gaze.

"I-I, well," Jazz floundered.

"Speak clearly Jazz." Prowl commanded, not looking the slightest bit amused by Jazz's sudden inability to articulate what he was trying to say.

"Do you, would you, I mean, have you ever been in love, Prowl?" Jazz asked weakly, still staring into Prowl's blue optics.

"No, I can't say that I have." Prowl returned smoothly, and Jazz seemed to deflate a bit.

"But if given the chance, would you love a bot?" Jazz pressed, his hands pressed tightly together under the table in a begging pose.

Prowl took a horrifically long time to ponder this.

Jazz, if he had been human, would have been sweating by now.

As it was, he had opened his vents a little wider and was starting to pant desperately.

"That would depend on the bot." Prowl replied, then reached out and took Jazz's chin between two fingers and held him firmly.

Now Jazz had no choice but to stare into those intense blue optics.

"Are you in love with me Jazz?" he questioned almost coldly, and Jazz tried to shrink back, but found himself unable to move.

Jazz looked helplessly at Prowl, then his musical abilities came to his rescue.

"I want what I can't have

I want to make you mine

I don't care what it takes.

I feel this in my heart

I'll take it anyplace

I don't care if it breaks.

I want to tell you things

I never tell myself

These secrets are like hell

Uuuhh

Call me crazy, maybe I'm insane-y

Out of my mind but, it'll never faze me

If I have to, I'm not afraid to

Save my heart for you.

I'm a rebel, even if you struggle

I'ma pull you out from all the rubble

If I have to, I'm not afraid to

Save my heart for you.

Tell me I'm wrong, turn around and run

Still I'm gonna, save my heart for you.

I know you want me too

Even if it's not now

I'm gonna wait it out.

But don't you dare forget

That moment that we had

I know we both fell too

I want to tell you things

I never tell myself

These secrets are like hell

Uuuhh

Call me crazy, maybe I'm insane-y

Out of my mind but, it'll never faze me

If I have to, I'm not afraid to

Save my heart for you.

I'm a rebel, even if you struggle

I'ma pull you out from all the rubble

If I have to, I'm not afraid to

Save my heart for you.

Tell me I'm wrong, turn around and run

Still I'm gonna, save my heart for you.

Ooohh

Uhhhh

I want to tell you things

I never tell myself

These secrets are like hell

Ooohh

The first time that you smiled

So shyly back at me

I couldn't help myself.

Call me crazy, maybe I'm insane-y

Out of my mind but, it'll never faze me

If I have to, I'm not afraid to

Save my heart for you.

I'm a rebel, even if you struggle

I'ma pull you out from all the rubble

If I have to, I'm not afraid to

Save my heart for you.

Tell me I'm wrong, turn around and run

Still I'm gonna, save my heart for you.

Tell me I'm wrong, turn around and run

Still I'm gonna, save my heart for you.

Ooohh

I want what I can't have

I'm gonna make you mine

No matter what it takes."

When he had finished singing, all the bots held their breath along with Jazz, who stared into Prowl's optics with the most adoring, pleading expression on his face.

"Man, if Prowl can resist that he's got a spark of ice." Blaster muttered.

"More like no spark at all." Tracks corrected from where he stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quicker then a bolt of lightning, and smoother then water running down a embankment, Prowl pulled Jazz over the desk into his lap, and was kissing him hungrily, his white hands roaming all over the assassin's body, Jazz squirming and whimpering in his grasp.

"Oooh yeah, there we go." Ratchet said approvingly, and everybot agreed.

Finally, Prowl pulled back and held Jazz tight against him.

"I've loved you for sometime, Jazz." The stiff and seemingly emotionless tactician spoke with more feeling then anyone had ever heard him use.

"You-you have?" Jazz was as surprised as the rest of the watching bots were. "Why didn't ya say something before man? I woulda taken you up!"

"But it would not have been real." Prow stroked Jazz's back fondly. "You would have merely toyed with me like you toy with everyone else, and would have left me."

"True." Jazz snuggled deeper into Prowl. "Guess it was better this way."

"It was." Prowl confirmed.

They remained that way for a few more minutes, then Prowl took Jazz's chin between his fingers one more and made Jazz look at him.

"You do know I will make you obey my rules while we are dating?" he questioned softly.

Jazz grinned. " Sure. Sounds good to me, making me obey." The spy shivered in anticipation.

Prowl kissed him tenderly. " You do not understand. You will be my property, for me to do with as I please. You will not 'face with any other bot, or kiss them, for any reason. You will be on my berth every night waiting for me to frag you as I see fit. Or maybe not frag you. You will wear a collar at all times and allow me to feed you when I wish instead of feeding yourself. There will may be more rules as we go along."

Jazz was totally smitten. " Ooohh, I like that." He purred, looking delighted.

Prowl arched an optic ridge. " Are you sure? You will be punished quite firmly when you disobey."

Jazz chuckled. " When, not if, hmm? Already planning on me misbehaving or something?"

"Your past behaviors are telling Jazz." Prowl allowed himself a small smile.

Jazz grinned broadly. " And what if I take pleasure in being punished? What then?" He asked teasingly.

Prowl looked hard into the twinkling visor. " Oh when I punish you for breaking one of my rules, you will not like it Jazz. I can guarantee that."

"We'll see." Jazz smirked.

"We'll see indeed." Prowl released him with a small push.

Jazz didn't take the hint, or rather, ignored it altogether.

"Go Jazz. I have work to do." Prowl said firmly when he didn't move.

"Awww, but Prowler…" Jazz whined. " I wanted a good frag to come outta this. Your desk is right here, can't we just have one go? Please?"

"My desk is not for fragging." Prowl said sternly.

"Aww, but Prowler…" Jazz whined again.

"No buts." Prowl picked Jazz up and placed him on the floor.

Jazz melted back onto his lap. "I wanna fraggg…" he whined.

"Not now." Prowl picked up the suddenly heavy bot and set him on the floor again.

"But…"

"I said no buts." Prowl crossed his legs and turned back to his desk dismissively.

There was a _clank_ and Jazz was laying on the desk, his face mere inches from Prowl's face.

"If you don't frag me, I'm gonna go and 'face with another bot." He threatened. " I have needs, and I need them met."

"Then I will punish you." Prowl said simply. "You can wait until tonight."

"No I cannn'ttt…" Jazz whined, and wriggled his slightly sticking up aft invitingly. "Come on Prowler, you wanna, I know you do. Frag me, frag me hard!"

Jazz's voice was pitched low and rough with need, and several bots around the room felt their own arousal kick in on high.

"Ohh, mann." Sideswipe groaned as Jazz began to wriggle on Prowl's desk, the other black and white bot watching impassively as Jazz began squirming in the most tempting way, his interfacing panels withdrawn and dripping.

Prowl's optics drifted to the mess the wildly wriggling Jazz was making on his desk, and he stood up suddenly.

Jazz rolled onto his back and smiled hopefully up at him, only to shriek as Prowl whipped out panel locks, closed the interface panels, and locked them.

Then he cuffed Jazz's wrists together, locking them also and stood back, eyeing the pouting spy that was still lying on his desk.

"That will be your punishment for now." Prowl announced, and Jazz's visor glowed white in horror.

"Not fair!" he gasped, as Prowl lifted him from the desk and stood him on his feet, giving him a slight push towards the door. " I-I can't- you monster!" Jazz howled as he was shoved unceremoniously out the door, which shut firmly behind him.

Jazz stood in the hall, gaping at Prowl's closed door, then glared down at the locks on him.

"Not fair." He muttered again.

Then he strode off to his room, looking downright petulant.

"Not going to end well for Prowl, I bet you." Sunstreaker remarked.

No bot was surprised when Jazz came out of his room only breems later, freed of all locks and cuffs, and a triumphant look on his face.

Then he marched straight back to Prowl's office and threw open the door.

Prowl glanced up and his optics narrowed.

"Jazz…" he began, but Jazz marched up to him and all but threw the Praxian onto the desk.

"If you won't frag me," Jazz growled in his audio. "Then I'm fragging you."

"No." Prowl said firmly, and twisted away from Jazz.

Jazz grabbed for him, but only managed to catch Prowl's wrist in a death grip.

Prowl jerked Jazz to him and shoved him over the desk.

Jazz twisted his head to see what Prowl was doing, and he started trembling as Prowl reached into his desk and slid a much-hated paddle out from a drawer.

But Prowl didn't spank Jazz.

Instead, he held it up and sent a video message to all bots. "Do not kiss, touch, or attempt to frag Jazz today. He is mine, and I will beat your skidplates if you so much as look at him wrong. This is your only warning." Then he turned off the feed, replacing the paddle and looked back down at a disappointed Jazz.

Prowl then attached a shock collar around Jazz's neck, and shock bands around his wrists.

They were a pretty gold, and Prowl actually licked his lips as he placed another lock on Jazz's interface panels, a shock lock this time, intended to shock whoever touched it, but not the bot wearing it.

It also was gold, and Prowl kissed Jazz sweetly.

"You look so good like this." The police car purred as he nibbled Jazz's neck, making the Porsche gasp.

Then Prowl withdrew and pointed towards the door. "Go." He said firmly, and this time, Jazz went.

Sullen and pouty, but he went.

Within mere kliks, there was a buzzing sound and a painful yell from Jazz as he tried to take off his shock bands.

"I sure hope Prowl knows what he is doing." Ratchet remarked. "Having a sexually frustrated Jazz on our hands isn't going to be easy."

"Or much fun." Hound sighed dramatically. " I sure hope there's an easy way to take those darn things off."

"There's not." Bumblebee said quickly- a little _too_ quickly, and all the bots turned to look at him, making his faceplates blossom red.

"Not-not that I'd know anything about them, of course." He mumbled, backing for the door.

Prime looked amused. "Of course not Bee. We all know that." He said, with a glance at Brawn, who was staring at the little yellow bot with more then a little interest.

There was another loud buzzing and an agonized yell from the monitors, and Jazz cussed Prowl out for a whole ten minutes before slamming his mouth shut and marching outside.

Red Alert switched to the outside cameras, and all saw Jazz marching determinedly towards the town.

"Prime, call him." Ironhide suggested.

Optimus did just that.

"I'm going to a pool party." Jazz said shortly, and cut the call.

All the bots looked at each other.

"Should we tell Prowl?" Powerglide asked.

"There's no need." Hoist said, still watching the monitor. "Seems Prowl just found out."

Sure enough, Jazz was pelting full tilt back towards the base, yelling and shrieking at the top of his vocalizer as he ran.

The whole base could see the electricity dancing across his armor as Jazz all but flew into the base.

The moment he stepped inside, the shocks ended, and Jazz sank to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

Then he was up, and marching back to Prowl's office, only to be thrown backwards by a powerful shock to his hands as he touched the doorknob.

Jazz screamed curses at Prowl's door for a whole breem, then spun and stomped down the hall.

The spy slid into an air vent, and in less then a breem was dropping into Prowl's office with an evil grin on his face.

Unfortunately, the shocks had succeeded in arousing Jazz even more, so that he was desperate to get at Prowl.

Prowl realized this as Jazz attached himself to his back and wouldn't let go, grinding into him and shocking the bot in the process.

Prowl reached back and tore Jazz from his back with considerable difficulty, wiping tears of frustration from Jazz's face.

Prowl's doorwings lowered as he saw the immense need of Jazz to be fragged at that moment, and he caved.

But not completely.

First he laid a willing Jazz over his knees and gave him a sound spanking for his misbehavior, the punished bot squirming and crying for fragging the whole time.

The locks on his panels rattled loudly as they repeatedly tried to retract, and by the time his spanking was over he was grinding into Prowl's thigh shamelessly.

Once his 'punishment' was over, Jazz found himself face-down on the floor, shock locks removed, and Prowl's fingers begging for entrance at his port.

Jazz opened up, and within moments, was moaning blissfully as Prowl prepared him for his spike.

When the Praxian finally did slide his spike into the saboteur, Jazz screamed with delight.

And he kept screaming throughout the whole thing.

Prowl fragged him well, and Jazz writhed under him in ecstasy as he screamed the cop car's name.

Prowl's clear, ice blue optics were clouded with lust, and he clawed Jazz's back and bit at his neck as he thrust in and out of him.

They both overloaded at the same time, and Prowl dragged a sobbing Jazz into his arms as he collapsed to the floor, soothing him and petting him gently.

Once Jazz had recovered his breath, he kissed Prowl thankfully, then asked, "Again?" but Prowl laughingly shook his head.

Then he replaced the golden shock collar and bands around Jazz's neck and wrists, but left the panels locks off.

Jazz was compliment as he fastened them, and kissed Prowl again once he was done.

"You know, I think that was the best overload I've had in years." He purred smoothly in Prowl's audio.

Prowl smirked.

Jazz stood shakily to his feet and made for the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" Prowl asked sternly.

Jazz froze.

"Clean up our mess." Prowl commanded, and Jazz hastily turned around and knelt to lick up the lubricant smeared and pooled on the floor.

Prowl watched appreciably as Jazz slurped and licked, then patted the spy on the head when he finished.

"You may go now." He said and this time Jazz quietly left, though he did stop to blow a kiss back at Prowl before softly closing the door.

The watching bots sat back with a groan, slowly realizing that almost every one of them had overloaded right along with Jazz and Prowl.

The ones who hadn't, hastily left.

"Grab mops and buckets, this mess ain't gonna clean itself." Seaspray warbled, and they all set to work to clean Red Alert's office up, most bots so embarrassed they stumbled over nothing at all as they worked.

As for Jazz, he had went off to go snag something to eat, and was looking around, wondering where everyone had got to when Skyfire tiptoed into the kitchen.

He squealed and jumped when he saw Jazz, his face reddening, and Jazz froze.

Then, with a yell, he tore off to Red Alert's office only to discover the bots cleaning their messes.

Jazz laughed so hard, he had to sit down as the rest glared at him.


End file.
